we're alone in the dark (and I can take you right now)
by LEYTON-NALEY
Summary: Felicity's first appearance as CEO is at a welcome back party her employees are throwing in honor of her return. But how can she concentrate on making a good impression when her ridiculously hot boyfriend is being such a big distraction?


**A/N: I heard this song a few months ago, and knew that I had to write an Olicity one-shot for it. It is just so hot and perfect. The story is named after the lyrics, as you probably could have figured. If you haven't heard the song, I strongly recommend that you do. It's called Us and it's by Movement. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Felicity put on her only pair of diamond earrings, glancing down at the open email she'd received just after her return to Starling City - well, _Star_ City now. It was from her company - which she still wasn't used to owning - inviting her to a party being thrown in her honor. It was something to welcome her back to the city and the company, and she was overjoyed by the thoughtfulness of it all.

Oliver was thrilled for her when she showed it to him, but she knew he was frustrated to have to return to the company that had gladly turned its back on him in favor of Ray Palmer. She took his mind off of it in ways that she probably shouldn't repeat, but now the night was here, and there was no getting around it for him. Not that he was trying to get around it, because like mentioned before, he was super happy for her.

She shut the screen of her laptop closed, taking a step back to look at herself in the mirror. Her dress was black, professional, yet short enough to give her incredible boyfriend something to look forward to later. It was loose enough for her to move freely, yet tight enough to show off how voluptuous she was. She'd bought that dress after her shopping spree with Thea, which was clearly an opportunity the younger Queen forged in order to get to know her brother's girlfriend a little better.

Felicity didn't mind it one bit. She had a great time, and now she was even closer to Thea than before. Not as close as she'd like, but they were working on it. Plus, it was a great opportunity for her to purchase some things Oliver would definitely be reaping the benefits of. Like this dress, for example. Boy, was he going to love this dress on her.

As if on cue, he emerged from the bathroom, fixing the cuff links on his right sleeve. She locked eyes with him in the mirror, watching as they zoned in on her, and her only. He took all of her in, being as greedy as he liked, just as she was doing with him. He looked incredible in a suit, but that went without saying. Actually, he looked incredible in anything. And in nothing.

Yes, nothing was her absolute favorite.

"Mine, too," he said, his voice that dangerous level that it got to when he was ready to make her scream every dirty word she knew.

Felicity flushed, cursing her brain for making her say her thoughts out loud. "That wasn't supposed to come out," she told him, breaking the eye contact that she'd still been holding with him through the mirror.

Oliver came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck lovingly - soft kisses that wouldn't leave a mark - his hands already beginning to search her body over through her dress. She placed her hands over his, stilling his movements. And despite how much she wanted to tilt her head in submission to his sweet kisses, she remained strong and kept her neck stiff.

"Hands off, mister," she scolded, but his grip on her only tightened. He shook his head in refusal, his scruff rasping against her shoulder. She gasped, smacking his hand. "Oliver Queen, if there are any beard burns on my skin-"

"Then what?" he prompted, placing a kiss over the skin he'd just maimed with his stubble.

"Then no sex for you tonight," she threatened, and instead of backing away like she'd expected, he chuckled into her neck.

He lifted a hand to her face, tilting her chin up to him. "Felicity, don't make threats that you won't see through."

She huffed, knowing that he had a point there. But could you really blame her? He was Oliver freaking Queen! This man wanted her all the damn time. Seriously, they spent five months together, just the two of them, and he still hadn't had enough. Was it really her fault if she found herself lacking in the restraint department when it came to sex with him?

Yeah, she didn't think so.

"Oliver, you know how important tonight is for me," she reminded him, and only then did he loosen his hold on her. "I want those people to see me tonight and not only see reminders that you're my boyfriend. I want them to see me for me, and not who I'm sleeping with."

His face softened as he looked down at her, and he nodded. "I know. I just can't help it that you're so stunning, it hurts." He pressed his lips into her ear, making her breath hitch, his voice back to that growly-level when he spoke again. "And I want everyone to know that you're mine."

Despite the several chills that racked her spine, she managed to keep herself composed. "This is really going to become an issue for you when I start work, isn't it?"

He smirked, flicking his tongue over her industrial piercing like he loved doing ever since he'd discovered the arousal she got from it. "You should invest in more scarfs," he advised, right before moving away from her completely.

She said about every curse word she knew in her head, hating how worked up he could get her without even trying. It took a lot of thinking about computers for her temperature to return to its normal degree again, while Oliver seemed all too comfortable as he sat on the bed, waiting for her to finish up. Felicity gave herself one more look-over, finally deciding it was time to leave the loft.

From her calculations - and that was assuming traffic would be tolerable tonight - they'd arrive just in time for what the invitation had requested her be there by. Her and Oliver left the loft, locking up behind them. Oliver had insisted on them taking the limo, and she hadn't fought him on it because she was just so giddy about the fact that she owned a company that encouraged her to use a private limo to take her wherever her heart desired.

So, when they made it outside, they were met with a sleek, black limousine, a man standing obediently by the door. He saw Felicity, hurriedly opening the back door for her. She smiled gratefully at him, going in with Oliver right behind her. He was probably blocking the view of her ass from the driver's eyes, like she knew would be something he'd do.

He could be so damn possessive sometimes.

Oliver smiled at her as the limo took off, his eyes containing a little of that fire that became her greatest desire when set fully ablaze. She smiled back at him, wishing he'd move to the seat next to her so that she wouldn't be forced to look into his very sinful eyes. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. She swallowed, watching him with her lips parted in question.

"When we get home, I'm going to make sure my name is the only word you know," he promised, somehow keeping his expression even.

Her heart jumped, pumping three times as fast as it normally would, it seemed. "I..." she tried, but her words were already failing her.

He smirked, scooting up just a little closer. "You won't be able to move, because every muscle you have will be buzzing with my touch. I will make sure you won't be able to lift a finger, because all of your energy will have been consumed by me taking you one time after another."

She closed her eyes, clamping her legs tighter together. She knew that he was wearing the smuggest look on his face, because he could read her body like a book at this point. It was very clear he was getting to her, and she needed to get her shit together before she fucked him seven ways till Sunday right in the back of that limo. The limo that wasn't even hers, and probably never would be if they did what she was thinking about doing.

"Trying to resist looks good on you," he said, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. "I'd look even better on you, but still."

She was timing her breaths now, still refusing to open her eyes. "Oliver, just behave for one night," she pleaded, praying to every god that existed that he'd take pity on her because she was so weak when it came to him.

Suddenly, his hand was gone, and her wrist was free from his fiery touch. She finally opened her eyes, only to see him leaning back in his seat, perfectly calm. He was staring out the window, the hand that'd been holding her wrist now cupping his face as his eyes traced over each building they drove past. She groaned in frustration, kicking his shin with her heel. His eyes flashed in pain as he grabbed his injured limb.

"What the hell?" he grit out, his eyebrows knit together.

"Stop fucking with me and then blowing it off like nothing!" she ordered, raising a finger before he could speak. "And yes, I do know that I just said 'fucking' and 'blowing' in the same sentence, but I did not mean them in the way you are thinking, so don't you dare say something about it."

He closed his mouth, tucking his lips in. Even though she snapped at him, she could see the amusement in his eyes, mixed right in with the desire. Damn, that desire. Sighing, she rubbed her temples. The seat next to her dipped in, and she felt his hand close around her knee.

"I'm sorry, Felicity," he apologized, and she turned to look at him. "I'll try and behave. You are just too damn sexy, it's hard for me to resist."

Her lips lifted in a small smile, and she rested her forehead against his. "How do you think I feel dating the hottest guy in Star City?" she asked, hearing him chuckle. "Trust me, it is not easy to tell you no."

"So then stop telling me no," he advised, laughing at the exasperated noise she let out. "Kidding. Kind of."

She moved back, giving his hand a squeeze. "When we get back to the loft, you can expect my full and undivided attention to you and your... man parts."

He laughed. "Smooth."

She winked at him. "That's me. Felicity Smoak, the smoothest woman you'll ever meet."

Judging by the way his eyes darkened and his hand twitched in her grasp, she guessed he took her words in a much more literal sense, meaning that her body was smooth rather than her word choice. Yeah, he definitely was thinking about her body. She could tell by the way his eyes focused in on her legs, her very long legs that were being magnified by the short length of her dress.

The limo pulled up to their destination just then, and she was sure that was the only thing that kept him from riding his hand up her dress, taking them both beyond the point of return. The driver hurried around to the door, exposing Oliver and Felicity to the night life of the city. Felicity stepped out first, gazing up at the building that belonged to her (still weird to think), feeling her heart thump with excitement.

"You ready?" Oliver asked, kissing her cheek sweetly.

She envied him for how easily he could cool down, she really did. Turning to face him, she smiled slowly.

"Yeah, I am."

And so they made their way inside the building, hands twined the entire time. The party was being held on the top floor, so they took the elevator all the way to the highest floor. Felicity mentally prepared herself for the scene the doors would open up to, and like he could read her mind, Oliver squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then the doors were sliding open, and her brain went into panic mode.

Everyone quieted down when they saw her, clapping gleefully. Felicity made her way onto the floor, smiling at the faces that were as familiar as they were new. She glanced around the room, taking note of the fancy decorations they'd purchased, giving the room an elegant look for a party. Everyone had dressed up, and champagne was being passed around the room from its place on the back tables.

Felicity greeted as many people as she could, introducing herself to the ones she'd never met before, and grinning happily at the ones she had. Some of those people she'd known since her days in the IT Department. The fact that everyone here was just so supportive of her as CEO really was enough to make her cry.

The entire time she was mingling around the room, Oliver was staying back, letting her have her time. She appreciated him for that, and she'd definitely show that appreciation when they were back at their home, as promised. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time though, probably plotting what he'd be doing to her later. The thought had her temperature spiking.

Time passed quickly as she caught up with old colleagues, and Oliver assured her he didn't mind hanging back in the slightest. He had started talking to some of his old friends from his time at QC as well, enjoying himself enough for Felicity to not feel guilty about having so much fun. The party was surprisingly chaotic considering the professional setting and choice of attire.

Before she knew it, she'd spent an hour away from Oliver's side. She wanted to get back to him, just craving his companionship. So, as she left the conversation she'd been caught up in, she began to make her way towards Oliver. His eyes had already locked in on her, only beckoning her closer. Smiling, she made her way over, looking at him as though he was in on a secret that nobody else knew about.

A figure blocked her path to him, and she stumbled back in surprise. Standing in front of her was a man - a very handsome man, she might add - that she'd never seen before. His eyes were bright, inviting. His hand stretched out to her, a polite smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm James," he introduced, his eyes sparkling as he said his own name.

Weird.

"Felicity Smoak," she responded, shaking his hand briefly.

Her mind was still on Oliver, who was looking the random guy in front of her over with murder in his eyes. Yikes.

"I know who you are," James responded, his words a little slurred from what she assumed was the champagne. He made it work though, she'd give him that. "I used to see you all around when Palmer was in charge. I work on the floor below."

A burst of realization struck her, and she remembered seeing him occasionally. "Right, you always wanted to have the meetings in bars."

He grinned. "That'd be me. You have to admit, it's a pretty good idea."

"Nice try," she replied. "But you won't be able to convince me either."

"I don't know about that," he argued, stepping just a little bit closer. "You haven't seen how convincing I can be."

Holy shit. Alarms went off inside of her head. She could practically feel Oliver's Arrow instinct kicking in from across the room. This guy needed to take step back if he knew what was good for him. Jealous Oliver Queen was not someone to mess with.

"Hitting on the boss? Not smart," she told him, shaking her head and praying he'd get the message.

"No one is after a few drinks," he answered, not taking the easy way out. "How about I grab you a glass and you can see what I mean?"

Again, he moved closer, and she risked a glance over in Oliver's direction. Only, he was gone. What the hell? Where did he go? Her stomach tightened into knots, wondering if he'd gotten pissed enough to leave the party. She told herself he'd probably gone to get some air, but she knew he wouldn't just walk away from the sight of a guy so blatantly hitting on her.

Before the panic really started to kick in, she felt an arm bound around her hip, and the familiar scent of Oliver filled her nose. She felt something hard from behind her, and leaned back into his strong, muscular form. James sobered up a little in the presence of such an intimidating man, stepping back about a foot. Felicity smirked, knowing Oliver was getting just as much of a rise out of this as she was.

"Mind if I steal my girlfriend away?" Oliver asked, his tone suggesting that he didn't expect an answer back.

James nodded anyways, looking unsure of himself. "Yeah, of course. I was late to the party. I didn't realize, Mr. Queen-"

"It's okay," Oliver interrupted, sending the man cowering with one look.

"That was mean," Felicity murmured, leaning back into his touch.

Oliver kissed a trail up her neck, showing just how little he cared about James' feelings, and basically everyone else's feelings in the room that weren't hers. When his scruff scraped against her, she pulled back, shaking her head at him.

"I hate the thought of these guys trying to make a move on what's mine," he growled, nipping at her earlobe.

She shuddered, turning around to face him. "Control yourself, Queen." His eyes glinted in amusement, and she smiled. "I only have eyes for you. I can assure you that."

"Good," he whispered, completely invading her space. "Let's get out of here before I explode, Felicity."

The way her name rolled off of his tongue had every nerve in her body standing on edge. She decided that they'd been there long enough. It wasn't going to get any more exciting than this, and no one really expected her to stay a long time. Plus, Oliver was giving her the pouty/erotic face he tended to use when begging her for sex.

Just as she was about to agree to his request, a man in the front of the room spoke up, his voice echoing throughout the room due to the microphone in his grasp. All eyes turned to him as the room fell silent. Oliver's look of frustration was surely reflected on her own face.

"Can I get a round of applause for our guest of honor and CEO, Felicity Smoak?" the guy spoke, causing an eruption of cheers. The man waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "Now, me and a few other workers put together this video. It's basically us just welcoming you back with open arms. I hope you enjoy it, Ms. Smoak."

The man stepped away from the head of the room, ordering some nearby workers to get the video set up and started. Felicity felt bad for her frustration, appreciating the effort her employees were making to welcome her back. Oliver looked ashamed as well, though his want for her still hung thick in the air.

The lights went out all of a sudden, as one of the fuses blew. Everyone gasped, being drowned in darkness. It took Felicity's eyes a few seconds to adjust, and when they did, she still couldn't see much. Oliver held her tighter, assuring her that he was near, and that nothing would happen to her. Something told her that was more for his sake than for her's.

"Sorry!" a random voice called, and Felicity figured he must have been the man who shut the power off. "That's what happens when they have the accounting department try and do the tech department's job."

That got a few rumbles of laughter, before another surer-sounding voice spoke up. "The back-up generator should be kicking in any minute now, folks. Just hang tight."

Felicity knew, without a doubt, that the same thought that popped into her mind entered Oliver's as well. That back-up generator took more than just a few minutes to kick in. She'd discovered that through many failed experiments with Ray, and knew he hadn't bothered to get it replaced since he'd had other priorities at the time.

Felicity was so sure the same thought was in Oliver's head because he was the one who told her about the bad back-up generator. He'd gotten it like that on purpose, from when his mother was in charge and he wanted to be able to cut her power without having it switch back on quickly. He'd told her about that when his mom was still under his suspicion, and she was sure he still remembered that small fact.

"It'll be fifteen minutes at least," he muttered into her ear, solidifying her thoughts.

She decided to tease him a little, since Oliver Queen completely at her mercy was her favorite thing in the world. "Why exactly are you telling me this?"

The room around them filled with light chatter, and Oliver humphed loudly. "You and I both know that we could sneak out of here and be back before anyone would notice we were ever gone."

"And just why would I want to do that?" she prompted, only continuing to draw him tighter.

Oliver grabbed her hips, slamming her flush against him. He was already growing hard, and the process was only quickening with him grinding her ass into him. She gasped, hoping no one had heard the noise that was meant for Oliver's ears only. Gripping his bicep, she urged him to stop. He conceded, and she could imagine the smirk on his face.

"You really couldn't control yourself for one night?" she questioned, her voice a low whimper.

He shook his head against her shoulder. "Not when I know I can have you whenever I want."

Fuck.

Completely fed up with resisting, she turned around, kissing him briskly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, taking advantage of her having it open. Breaking away before she got to indulged, she grasped his hand and led him along the outskirts of the room as a means to go undetected. It worked, considering that no one stopped them along the way or made any indication that they'd noticed them sneaking off.

They slipped into the hallway, and Felicity went into the first empty office she saw. The only light in there was coming from the moon as it shone through the large window in the office. Oliver closed the door behind him, grinning wickedly at Felicity. She could practically see all of the filthy things he wanted to do to her. But they were on limited time, so he'd have to put a hold on his sinful wants.

He chased her around the side of the desk, scooping her up in his arms. Her lips landed on his, messy and desperate within one second flat. His arm wrapped around her back, bringing her lower half roughly into his. His tongue claimed her mouth, his other hand holding her neck to him. She moaned, tugging at his hair as she attempted to get as close to him as possible.

He set her on the desk, mindless of whatever was occupying it at the moment. Her hands went to his belt, tugging at it in an unorganized manner. He growled against her lips, since her terrible ability to remove his belt meant a lot of hard brushes against his straining member. She patted his crotch out of sympathy, curling her tongue around his to swallow his growl.

Finally, she heard that reassuring click, breaking the two parts of the belt apart. Pulling down his zipper, she took him out, feeling him pulsing in her grip. He groaned into her shoulder, his breathing heavy. She felt crazy levels of satisfied with how much control she had over him, her lips buzzing from being kissed so thoroughly. There was no doubt in her mind that he was more than ready for her, if his throbbing erection was any indication.

With calloused hands, he spread her legs apart, testing her wetness with his fingers. Yeah, there was no problem there. He hissed when he made the same realization, muttering very dirty - yet almost completely incoherent - things into her ear. Her body was on fire, and she knew she couldn't waste another second without him inside of her.

Her hands wrapped tightly around him, she guided him to her, eyes fluttering in just the anticipation of it all. Having sex with him was literally the best feeling in the world, and she knew she would never grow tired of the feeling of him inside of her, filling every empty inch of her until she forgot what it was like to not have him there in the first place. The tip of him teased her, dipping in before reeling back.

She couldn't decide if she was amused or frustrated. Wait, no she was definitely frustrated. There was only one place he needed to be. It was the same place he was practically begging her to let him be ever since he saw her in that dress.

Reaching her free hand behind him, she grabbed his ass, his eyes flaring to life at the action. "Oliver, _now_ ," she ordered, her voice practically a growl.

He grit his teeth, removing her hand from around him, pulling her panties to the side, and slamming his hips forward. Her mouth opened in a moan, her body sizzling at the invasion. He groaned, burying his nose into her hair as he let her adjust to him. She could smell his cologne on his clothes, and there was something so erotic to her about him still dressed in his suit.

Maybe she was just rehashing some of those fantasies she used to have involving him and his desk when she was his executive assistant. Whatever the reason was, she was aroused beyond belief because of it, and she just needed him to be _moving_.

Grabbing the lapels of his suit, she brought his face down to her level, looking into his heady eyes. "Give it to me, Oliver. Don't hold back."

Whenever she gave him the green light like that, he always turned into a madman. She'd wake up with the good kind of bruises, and muscle aches he'd massage the crap out of. Whatever the outcome was, it was worth it. The raw, sensual, beast that possessed him was more than just welcomed by her, it was encouraged.

"You better find something to hold onto," he instructed, his voice quivering with the effort it was clearly taking for him to not go all ape on her.

She smiled, returning her hand to his ass, now accompanied by the other one. He stared down at her, the fire in his eyes setting her skin ablaze. Not wasting another second, he pulled back, ramming right back in. Unlike last time, he didn't give her a minute to catch her breath. No, this time, he went right back out, entering her again without missing a beat.

The process continued like that, until he was moving at a punishing pace, and she could no longer use his ass as a means to sturdy herself. Her nails ran up his body, looking for something - _anything_ \- to just hang onto as his body assaulted hers in the best way possible. It wasn't helping that he was wearing clothes, because her fingers refused to sink into the material.

Her head was spinning, and he was doing beautiful things to her body. Her teeth gnashed together, eyes clenching shut as he hit that sweet spot over and over agian. Sliding her hands up under his jacket, she clung desperately to him. He had a killer grip on her hips, and there was nothing that was going to stop him from nailing that spot repeatedly.

Felicity could feel her orgasm, and knew she was going to burst at any moment. Oliver, moving fast, entering her hard, pounding just the right spot, was the perfect combination for a mind-blowing orgasm. She could see the concentration on his face, the sheer determination he held in order to make her come. She thought of how he was all hers, and how this was only the first orgasm of the night.

And let go.

If she were being honest with herself, there really was no way she could have held off any longer anyway. She gave herself over to him, feeling her body tighten and shake with her stimulation. Oliver kept going, muttering curses about how tight she was that almost made her come all over again. But no, that wasn't what did it. What struck a second orgasm right on the tail of her last one was his insistent thrusting, and the fact that he just would not give her a break.

She pulled him to her, biting down into his shoulder, since it was exposed from his tie moving out of place. He cursed, right before letting go himself. His arms drew her to him like a leech, and he lowered a hand to the desk to keep himself from completely stumbling over her. Their breathing was a mess, and when she could finally stop seeing stars, she turned to him, smiling at the satisfied expression on his face.

"You're really proud of yourself right now, aren't you?" she asked, and he let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah," he admitted, and she giggled into his chest. "I just gave you two orgasms without even trying. Imagine how many you're going to get tonight with me actually trying."

She had no clue how he did it, but she wanted him all over again. "I really want to leave this damn party."

"Just tell them that you need to leave because you're going to have an insane amount of orgasms with your boyfriend."

She tilted her head at him, actually considering doing that. "How about I watch the video, and then we can leave?" she suggested.

He leaned down to kiss her, murmuring his agreement against her lips. She fixed his belt, tucking his shirt back in for him as well. He adjusted his tie, helping her pull her dress down when she stood up.

"We still look like we both got the lights fucked out of us, don't we?" she questioned, scrunching her face up in a way that showed she wasn't as ashamed as she sounded.

He laughed, his eyes gleaming at her. "You're the one who told me not to hold anything back."

"And boy, do I appreciate the fact that you always listen to me," she said, taking her hand in his. "Come on. The lights will be back on any minute now."

And so they left, feeling no remorse whatsoever for the random office they used as a bed, and returned to the still darkened room. Chatter covered their entrance up, and they managed to make it to their earlier spots without anyone noticing. It took the back-up generator about another five minutes to kick in, and then the video was immediately put back on. It was basically three minutes of employees waving at the camera, but Felicity still found it thoughtful.

Her and Oliver did make up an excuse as for why they had to leave the party, but everyone was so tipsy, they didn't have any trouble believing it. Once in the limo, Oliver held her close, reminding her of all the promises he'd made earlier for what was to happen when they were back in the privacy of the loft.

He kept every single one of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are always appreciated (which is my way of begging you desperately for them).**


End file.
